My Immortal
by SleaterKinney
Summary: Alice/Bella Set New Moon. Alice returns.
1. Chapter 1

**I decided the summary of this story would be the song, my immortal – Evanescence**

**Summary: -AlicePOV-**

_I'm so tired of being here  
suppressed by all my  
Childish fears _

**-BellaPOV-**

_And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
Your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone_

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_  
_**-AlicePOV-**

_When you cried  
I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you screamed I'd  
Fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me  
_  
**-BellaPOV-**

_You used to captivate me  
by your resinating light  
now I am bound  
by the life you left behind _

_  
_**-AlicePOV-**

_Your face it haunts  
my once pleasant dreams  
your voice it chased away  
all the sanity in me _

_**  
**_**-BellaPOV-**

_  
These wounds won't seem to heal  
this pain is just too real  
there's just too much that time cannot erase_

**-AlicePOV-  
**  
_When you cried  
I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you screamed I'd  
Fight away all of your fears  
and I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me_

**-BellaPOV-**

_  
I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
but though you're still with me  
I feel alone, all alone  
_

**-AlicePOV-**

_When you cried  
I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you screamed I'd  
Fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years_  
_But you still have  
__All of me__...._

**I don't own twilight or the song my immortal by evanescence. **

**Alice Bella**

**Set in new moon **

**Well here we are…. Enjoy**

**The italics in this story means it's either a memory or the song lyrics, or a note, or a vision. Yeahh**

**My Immortal  
**

**~Crystal.**

**-AlicePOV-**

Edward left her…left Bella heartbroken, every night I saw her in my visions. She wasn't getting better. I had told Edward but he wouldn't listen. Every time I tried to make him go back, let me go back he would grab me and tell me about my time in the asylum…my weakness. He knew what had really happened to me while I was in the asylum. He knew the thoughts that have haunted me to this day. It hurt me every second I was away from Bella, knowing how much it affected her by leaving. All I wanted was to go to her, have her in my arms, and not be afraid of Edward threatening to do what the guards in the asylum had done to me. Rape me. I sighed. I couldn't' take being away from Bella any longer…

_I'm so tired of being here  
suppressed by all my  
Childish fears_

**-BellaPOV**_**- **_

"_Bella" Alice said in my room while she was helping me with my algebra her voice full of sadness. I quickly looked up from the sheet full of equations onto the immortals beautiful face. I doubt that she knew but she was my girl crush…. No I wouldn't call it a crush, it was so much more. I was utterly in love with my boyfriend's sister._

_I placed my hot –compared to vampires- hands on her ice cold ones. "Yes?" I smiled warmly. Every second I was with her just made me love her more._

"_I-I…" She choked out, her fragile-looking frame shaking as she sobbed. All that was missing were the tears running down her flawless face. I was suddenly very worried. Seeing this wonderful girl like this hurt. I stood up from my bed grabbing her hand and pulling the lean vampire with me holding both of her hands. "Alice what's wrong?"_

"_B-B-Bella I shouldn't be here but…" Alice cried out getting more and more hysterical "… I had to say goodbye." My hands lost their grip on the pain-stricken vampire who was sobbing tearlessly, now dangling by my sides. "Goodbye…? Alice?" I questioned in awe already feeling light-headed. Alice is leaving? I started hyperventilating._

"_Al-Al-Alice" I clutched onto her, "What-what are you… what?" I looked at her. "Edwards leaving and we are going with him. Edward was trying to make me leave without saying goodbye." Alice cried out more high pitched then usual._

My world shattered in seconds

_I found myself collapsed on my floor. "Leave, just leave" Alice didn't love me. "Bella, please I'm so sorry" Alice said her voice full of sorrow as she crouched down next to me. "I needed to say goodbye…" she whispered. I turned my head away ignoring Alice's apologies until she was gone. I laid there unable to move unable to do anything but cry. _

_And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
_

I started crying again like every other night, my tears mixing with the rain coming down on my face at the memory in my head, the memory I replayed in my mind every night even though it's been almost a year now. The memory of the last time I saw Alice. I sat in the forest, the place I could be alone to think of her. I tried so hard to forget her to stay in my room and forget her after how much she hurt me, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. Instead I sat in the middle of this forest on a large cold marble rock asking her to come back in hope she remembers me.

"Alice… I need you, please come back, please" I said out loud into the darkness. I sighed thinking about my first day back at school after the Cullen's departure, how I followed Lauren around like a dog. Kind of like how Mike used to follow me around. Lauren was there with short hair she cut it like Alice's but it lay flat across her face, not spiky and bouncy like Alice. But still Lauren was the closest thing I had to remind me of Alice… I think I freaked Lauren out. I shook all my thoughts from my head and started walking back to my house not wearing a raincoat even though it was raining. The cold reminded me of Alice. So now I'd get sick if it meant remembering her.

I sneaked back into my room and picked up a singlet and a pair of shorts. Shower time. I stepped into the shower. Freezing cold water raining down on me but I smiled as it did. I loved the cold water the reminder of when Alice hugged me.

"Bella..? Are you there" I froze… Alice. I ran out of the shower slipping and went crashing onto my knee but I quickly got back up grabbing a towel and wrapping it around me running into my room. It was empty. I've lost count of how many times that this has happened.

I have not resurfaced.

_Your presence still lingers here  
and it won't leave me alone_

I looked down in disappointment the feeling of hope had vanished yet again. I looked down at my arm, the big scar from my wrist to my elbow next to the bite mark James had left me with, then down at my leg, more scars…

"_Jacob lets ride the bikes now" I said straightforwardly wanting to ride them this second to try and get the pain of Alice out of my head, the pain I carried with me every second. I was getting tired of him coming onto me. Why did all the guys I know want me like that? I needed a friend right now and Jacob wasn't helping me. I mounted myself on my bike as Jacob grinned and mounted his bike quickly, he touched my arm lightly, "Lets go then."_

_Wow… I was terrified and it was amazing! Flying down the road not taking the time or the care to look at the speedometer. I heard Jacobs's desperate pleas to slow down but I ignored them the pain of Alice leaving was gone, replaced by fear. I didn't realise there was a bend in this road and it was too late to slow down. I closed my eyes and sharply turned the bike on the wet road. I felt the gravel of the road on my leg then I was flung into a tree. I closed my eyes, ignoring the pain in my arm and leg. "Alice..." I sighed._

I didn't remember much after that except I was annoyingly and uncomfortably hot. I got dressed and went to bed clutching at my chest where my heart once used to be.

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
this pain is just too real  
there's just too much that time cannot erase_

**-AlicePOV-**

I walked out of the front door of our new house and there he was watching me, making sure I didn't try and leave. I hadn't smiled genuinely since we left. I should have stayed and looked after _my _Bella. I grimaced at Edward and walked back inside. I was the one that looked after her and was there for her after Edwards mistakes.

"_Hi Bella!" I greeted her enthusiastically in the empty hallway, but she kept her head down, her face covered by her hood of her jumper. I skipped over to her. "Bella? What's wrong?" I asked placing my hand on her shoulder trying to look at her face but she turned away. "Did someone hurt you?" I quizzed carefully. She nodded. I immediately thought of Edward but I didn't want to upset her so I said "Who? Bella you can trust me, please" _

_She looked up and I saw it, her beautiful face covered in dark bruises. "Edward" she whispered wrapping her arms around my slender waist clutching onto me. I was shocked I growled too low for Bella to hear but I wiped a tear from her face and wrapped my arms around the crying human trying to calm her down the best I could. "Please don't… tell him" She pleaded into my shoulder. "Of course Bella I wont tell him" I said even though I wanted to rip him into little bits I couldn't do that to Bella._

I let Edward hurt Bella one too many times, I am going back to forks wether he likes it or not. I started planning.

_When you cried  
I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you screamed I'd  
Fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me _

**-BellaPOV-**

I had to, I forced myself to. I stepped out of my ancient truck and walked nervously to the Cullen's mansions unoccupied front door, using the key Alice gave me I unlocked the front door and stepped into the sunlit living room. The first thing I noticed was Edwards's grand piano, covered with a white sheet. I touched it stripping the sheet off before slamming my fist down on the shiny black frame. It wasn't enough. I ran back to my truck fetching a shovel tears running down my face in anger. I smashed the shovel down on his piano hearing the wood crack I brought down the shovel again and again with all my strength.

"I hate you, you fucking bastard" I yelled out loud "You took Alice…Alice" I whimpered. He took her away from me; he took Alice, Alice who managed to make me laugh and smile. I hated him, and I wanted to hate Alice too, but I couldn't. Wait…. Alice's room was upstairs and I was wasting my time getting angry at Edward. I dropped the dented shovel and walked upstairs into Alice's room, it was just like it was before. I pulled the yellow sheets off her furniture carefully. Of course she would have yellow sheets. I walked into her walk-in closet.

Wow… was it always this big? I inhaled deeply and froze… I smelt it, I smelt her. It was faint but I smelt Alice. Oh god it smelt so good, I grabbed her clothes and inhaled. I wanted more, I needed more. I raided her panties drawer and brought numerous pairs onto my face. I closed my eyes and sniffed. I didn't car how it looked, Alice's scent was so much stronger on her panties. I stuffed my coat with them, including a few thongs and stepped out of her closet and over to her bed running my hands along her silk sheets. My hand found itself on a piece of paper I looked over at it, it was a not. Alice wouldn't leave this here accidentally not this perfect vampire. I picked up the note and read it silently.

_Dear Bella,_

_First of all, I'm so very sorry. If you ever get this, I promise I'll come back as soon as Edward lets me. I already miss you. It hurt so much to do this to you because, Bella, I am in love with you, I love you as much maybe even more then Edward. I cherish every second with you and right at this second no matter it be five months since I left or ten years, I miss you. Don't worry I would never and will never forget you. You have all of me._

_Forever your's Alice._

I collapsed onto her bed, all this new information overwhelming me. Clutching the bed sheets I closed my eyes

"_Alice! No… stop!" I protested in-between my laughter silently not wanting her to. Thankfully she ignored my protests and continued to sit on my hips while her hands and fingers assaulted my underarms. I squirmed and giggled uncontrollably underneath her. I managed to flip her onto her back now with me sitting on her I pinned her wrists down on her bed. She went along with it unlike Edward who would use his vampire strength against me. I leaned down so my chest was pressed against hers and my mouth was an inch away from her ear. "And I thought you were a vampire" I whispered teasingly into her ear pulling back and looking at the shocked vampire. _

"_Oh Bella, I will show you vampire" She grinned easily flipping me back onto my back pressing her cool body against mine. My hands instantly wrapped themselves around the vampire's waist pulling her closer to me. "Alice" I gasped breathlessly my hands lowering themselves down Alice's body. Her mouth was hanging open and I looked back at her staring at me. Her cool smooth fingers lead themselves up my arms and traced down my sides grasping my waist. Her lips started closing the gap from mine; her eyes closed her lips just at mine._

_She froze and her body went rigid her eyes shot open and one word uttered from her mouth "Edward." Her lips were so close to mine I could feel her icy breath on my lips and shivered. She immediately sat upright on me again, her fingers once again assaulting my underarms. "Alice?" I gasped confused but then saw Edward coming in through Alice's window. Alice stopped tickling me and looked up at Edward._

'_What are you doing to Bella" He frowned. "Ah I was about to murder her, If only you had come in a minuet later, she would of died of laughter." Alice smiled sweetly at an unimpressed looking Edward. "Such immaturity" He exclaimed shaking his head a little and walking out of Alice's room. Oh god Alice kiss me, I thought over and over glad Edward wasn't able to read my mind._

I opened my eyes and sighed. "Alice where are you?"

_You used to captivate me  
y your resinating light  
Now I am bound  
by the life you left behind_

**-AlicePOV-**

Edward was long gone, with Tanya no doubt. I stood up ready to leave the house but suddenly froze.

"_Alice..! Alice?!" Bella screamed while she was in my room. "Where are you!? I need you." She moved over to my mirror and drove her hand through it, her blood immediately flowing from her wrists she collapsed onto my floor._

"No!" I whispered. Every night I saw the pained-dead face of Bella. She didn't look human anymore, her eyes sockets were bruised and her skin was too pale. But I didn't go to her, help her. Now it was too late. Maybe I would make it. No I will make it. I quickly raced out of the house running as fast as I could towards Bella. Ever night, 326 to be exact, I heard her desperate pleas for me to come back. I wouldn't ignore her anymore. I wouldn't ignore myself; I wouldn't only listen to Edward.

_Your face it haunts  
my once pleasant dreams  
your voice it chased away  
all the sanity in me_

**-BellaPOV-**

"Alice..! Alice?!" I screamed standing in the middle of Alice's room. "Where are you!? I need you." I started moving closer to Alice's mirror. I couldn't take this pain anymore. The mirror would end it all. My hand moved up and drove itself towards the mirror but stopped. I wanted Alice. She will come back. Without planning or thinking of what I was doing I ran outside into the woods.

_  
These wounds won't seem to heal  
this pain is just too real  
there's just too much that time cannot erase_

**-AlicePOV-**

**I **didn't try and look for Bella's future it would only slow me down I had to get to her but it would take at least half an hour. My thoughts went back to remember the times I had protected Bella. Held her hand.

"_Bella?" I called out. "Are you hungry?" I asked while we were in the hotel in phoenix. I didn't want to bother her but maybe all this stress and nervousness made her hungry. I didn't know how this hunger thing worked for humans. I opened the door carefully but she wasn't there. I was hit with a vision. The ballet studio. She was with James.__"Jasper! Call Edward now!" I yelled out "The ballet studio she's with James hurry!" I raced out of the hotel with vampire speed I ran out towards the Ballet studio. I walked in to find Bella in Edwards's arms, James right behind him. James grabbed Edwards's ankle and pulled him back. Bella dropped from Edwards grip sliding into a pile of broken glass._

_I rushed over to her. "Bella! Bella, Its okay" I said crouching next to her resting my hand on her thigh. It was wet I brought my hand up to my face and smelt it; her blood Closed my eyes and inhaled deeply. God it smelt so good, looking back down to see her thigh bleeding. I heard Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper come down. "Carlisle, The blood!" I cried out ignoring Edward and James fight, Emmett and jasper would take care of him. I was only worried about Bella. She was groaning loudly in pain. "Bella? Where are you hurt" I asked trying to sound as calm as possible._

"_My wrist… it's burning" She said clenching her teeth together. I instantly looked up. He bit her, James bit her. "Carlisle!" I called out once again the urgency in my voice increased. He came over. "Edward, he will have to suck the venom out" He informed calmly. "No! he will kill her, its going to happen she is going to become a vampire please Carlisle" I whispered grabbing Bella's hand as she squeezed it tightly, so tightly I could feel it. Edward came over looking at Carlisle frightened, "I won't be able to stop." He whispered. "You will be Edward I know you will" Carlisle ushered. I knew better I wasn't going to go anywhere while he was doing it. He pressed his mouth down on the bite and began sucking the venom from Bella's blood. _

"_Enough Edward you're killing her" Carlisle said a tone of urgency in his calm voice "Enough." _

"_Edward stop!" I yelled growls coming through my words. He didn't listen he kept drinking her blood. I leapt onto him pushing him away. He hissed and sank his teeth into my arm. I yelped and pulled away returning to Bella. "Alice... Alice… you're here" She smiled before falling unconscious._

I had to get to her!

_When you cried  
I'd wipe away all of your tears  
when you screamed I'd  
Fight away all of your fears  
and I held your hand through all of these years  
but you still have  
All of me_

-BellaPOV-

I found my way to the boulder I sat on every night I started sobbing; I've been too weak to stay away from her, from the house. I've been too weak to tell myself she has gone. After reading that letter it only hurt more. She was still with me, but I still felt all alone.

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
but though you're still with me  
I feel alone, all alone _

**-AlicePOV-**

I arrived at the front door of my old house, the place I called my home. I smelt her scent it smelt so good. I didn't slow down racing up the stairs into my room. It was empty. No blood my mirror was still intact. Where was she? Her house? I didn't have time to think. I raced back outside and through the forests to her house jumping through her window I froze. Her room. The place I left her.

"_Bella, please I'm so sorry" I said crouching next to Bella after she collapsed onto the ground. . "I needed to say goodbye…" I whispered. She ignored me and turned her head away from me. I took her hands in mine as the tears ran down her face and her chest rocked violently from her sobs. "Bella please I'm so sorry I promise I will return" I kept apologising knowing she wasn't listening until Edward came and pulled me away._

I collapsed. Where was she? I tried to think of the places she would be. Jacobs? Angela's? The boulder. The rock the place she went every night thinking of me. Yes that was it that was where she was I jumped back out of her window and raced back into the trees.

_When you cried  
I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you screamed I'd  
Fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years_  
_But you still have  
__All of me__...._

**-BellaPOV-**

I wiped the tears from my eyes and sat silently on the boulder looking down. "Bella…?" I heard Alice whisper. I didn't look up. She wouldn't be there. "Bella?" Alice's voice asked again. I sighed my head still down. "I'm sorry" It whispered. I finally looked up. Alice... it was her. "Alice" I whispered my voice hoarse. "Alice!" I said louder. It was her! I jumped of the rock and started running over to her tripping over my feet onto the foliage I quickly got up and slammed into her hugging and inhaling her scent as much as I could. "Alice... Alice" I didn't know what to say I was just so happy she was here. I buried my face in her cool neck. "Bella I'm so sorry" She whispered into my hair wrapping her arms around my waist. But she pulled away suddenly. "Alice??!" I chocked out. She was staring at my jacket with a huge grin on her face. 'Why are my panties in your pockets?" She said trying not to laugh. I blushed and pulled my immortal back into my arms.


	2. Jace

**This is for everyone who reads my stories; I love you all so much! ROCK ON!! **

**Thankyou Jessie 3 for making me believe in myself and pretty much thanks for everything.**

**And S. You know who you are ehehehe, thanks as well 3**

**Oh and All of you that read my Fanfiction, Thankyou all!! 3**

**Oh and I forgot I was supposed to dedicate this story to Jessie in the first chapter at the beginning, but I forgot soo… to make myself clear… ^_^**

********My Immortal is dedicated to Jessie.********

********This whole story is dedicated to Jessie.********

********This whole story is dedicated to Jessie.********

**~Crystal**

**3 Weeks later…**

**-BellaPOV-**

"Bella you still look vampirish" Alice said into my ear while we were sitting in the car in the schools parking lot. "I'm still so sorry" she whispered. I turned to her and wrapped an arm around the worried vampire. "It wasn't your fault I don't blame you, I blamed Edward" I said spitting out Edwards name venomously. I looked around the coast was clear, "Can I have a kiss?" I whispered smiling. Alice looked up grinning. She nodded once before placing her icy lips against mine. Our kiss was filled with passion and I pulled back. "Maybe I like looking vampirish" I suggested. Her face went unreadable. "Bella I have hurt you enough, I'm scared I wont be able to stop" She said plainly. "You're 22 in human year's right? Well I guess you get more time then…him" I smiled "And I'm sure you won't hurt me."

"You ready?" Alice asked. It was time for school. "Yes I' am" I smiled confidently. Charlie already knew about us. My fellow students, well they were about to find out. The only person I was worried about was my mum. "You know you don't have to do this" Alice said making sure. "I want to Alice, I want everyone to know about us, and how lucky I am to be with you" I said reassuring her. Her smile got bigger. I loved making her happy. "And how lucky I am to be with you" She said poking my nose. I smiled and stepped out of the car, a yellow Porsche. Alice was very lucky at casinos mostly by her uncanny ability to see the outcome of the dice before the dealer even knows. Alice was already right beside me and I took her hand in mine and started walking to class, everyone was already staring. I smiled at them. Alice had the office ladies changed her timetable to match mine. Her other ability to dazzle people… mostly me.

"We have English right" I asked looking into her eyes. "Yes we do with Mrs Matthew" She confirmed looking back and leading me into the class as the bell rang. I saw Jessica, Lauren, and Mike staring at Alice and I holding hands while Angela just waved and smiled. Alice waved back and I smiled at her walking over to our seats. Alice waked over to the teacher and whispered something to her. She came back almost prancing and moved her desk next to mine. "I convinced the teacher to let me move my desk next to yours" she smiled proudly. I smiled and placed my hand on her thigh while I wrote down the notes, I had only started writing rather slow when Alice passed me her book the notes already written down but not in her elegant handwriting, it was in my clumsy scrawl.

"Here I will write it again if you want to take it" she offered smiling sweetly. "Thanks but you really don't have to do this for me." I replied.

"But I want to Hun…"She pouted

I froze; did she just call me Hun? I looked at her a sly little smile on my pale face. Alice frowned, "What…?" The sly little smile just got bigger, 'You called me Hun…" I smiled. She looked confused placing her hand lightly on my arm. "Did you not like that" she mused. I placed my hand on hers, "No I loved it" I wanted to kiss her right now. I quickly wrote on a piece of paper.

_Can I kiss you right now…?_

I passed it to her and waited for her response. She nodded trying not to smile. She leaned closer to me but I had a better idea I pulled the lithe vampire into my lap and kissed her deeply. Neither of us pulling away from the kiss we continued. I heard the mummers of our classmates, groans coming from some of the males in this class, and the teacher cleared her throat. "Alice…" I murmured against her lips. "I don't want to stop…I love you so much." I tangled my hand through her short hair pressing her face closer to mine. "Miss Cullen?" the teacher asked trying to distract us from what we were doing. "I love you too Bella I want to just scream it out" She murmured softly against my lips.

Alice was the one to pull away licking at her lips. I loved that, it was so sexy, I held her tightly my hands on her lower back. She was so cold I loved it. I loved her. 'Sorry for puling away" She whispered in my ear. "No problem" I smiled. I tried to concentrate on my work but with Alice being on my lap I kept getting distracted. I didn't bother worrying about what the gossipers Lauren and Jessica behind us had to say.

We walked out of class as the bell rang, we had a free period. "So what do you want to do" I asked sliding my arm around her as she rested her head on my shoulder. "I don't care as long as I'm with you I'm happy" We stayed resting in each others arms under a tree until the lunch bell rang.

'Are you hungry Love?" Alice whispered in my ear. I ran my fingers up her arm "A little" I confessed shifting on her a bit. "Wait here Alice I'll go get something real quick"

"I can get it if you want"

'No It wont take long, and you spoil me too much" I smiled slowly standing up off her. I walked towards the cafeteria. Reaching the doors I turned back and waved back at Alice, I was so happy and felt so lucky to have her. I still couldn't believe it. I walked over to the counter of the canteen. "Some potato wedges please" I smiled at the lunch lady placing the correct amount of change into her hand. I waited patiently for her to serve it to me when someone came up next to me.

"Hi Bella, how're you? We haven't met I'm new here. I'm Jace" A handsome student greeted me. He was beautiful. He had golden-blonde hair that fell across his face and hid his ears. His eyes were the same colour as his hair and he… wait he looked familiar. The dark bruised-like eyes, the golden pupils and his pale face. The fact that he was utterly beautiful. I stood there unable to reply, my mouth hanging open.

"Are you alright?" he asked looking worried. I shaked my head a little and finally was able to say something "Yeah it's just, you look very familiar... I'm alright. It's nice to meet you Jace" I smiled warmly placing my hand on his arm. Wait... I quickly let my hand fall of his cool arm. Was I hitting on him? I quickly walked away. "Bella your food" He called out. Right. I turned back around and took it from him. "May I have one?" He asked politely. "I'm sorry that's very rude of me, It's your food" He quickly apologised. I closed my eyes; of course he wasn't a vampire. "No it's fine, take one" I smiled holding the serving of potato wedges out to him. He smiled taking one. "Thanks Bella. I'll see you round."

I walked back outside to Alice. She immediately saw something was bothering me. "Bella what's wrong?" She asked as I sat down next to her. "Have you met the new kid" I asked plainly picking at my food. "No, why did he do something to you?" she asked wrapping her cool arm around me. I smiled "No he didn't but he was really nice. I felt Alice's lips against my cheek her cool breath chilling my skin. She stopped breathing. "Bella you smell different..." Alice trailed off I heard her sniffing me. "Who was it that you met" She whispered lowly growling her torso rumbled against my arm.

I stiffened, Alice was bothered. And that meant I was. "Jace..." I whispered turning my head to hers holding her perfect face in my hands. "Alice." I froze hearing Jace's voice in my head. _Do it, do as I say..._ My hands suddenly fell.

"It's over" I hissed harshly ripping her hands off my body. I stood up quickly and smirked at her. "Don't go crying or anything now"

"Bella..." She whispered reaching out for me, her voice broken and confused. I smiled at her looking like that. I walked away from her back into the cafeteria.

**-AlicePOV- **

Bella... What just happened? I sat on the wet grass stunned. What happened with Jace? I growled at the thought of him and his name. I quickly got up and followed Bella. I caught up to her, "Bella please talk to me" I pleaded grabbing her arm. "Get off me!" She yelled trying to shake my hand off her. I let go. What did he do to her? I sniffed and started tracking him using his scent from Bella. It led me into the science room. I saw him smiling.

"Hello Mary" He whispered walking over to me. "How are you feeling today? No nightmares?... Oh that's right you're a vampire now" he nodded, "Like me, I don't think you remember me. I was the doctors son at the asylum, but that was many years ago. He brought me there because I could easily make people do what I told them to. One of my 'talents' as he called it. But then I saw you and I couldn't help myself..." He smiled warmly at me.

"You... you changed me" I whispered looking up at him.

"No unfortunately I didn't, someone took you from the asylum. I blamed my father I thought he killed you. I thought he killed you because of the way I thought of you, how close we were getting. So he threw me out and I went into the nearby woods searching for you. Then I was attacked. I woke up alone. My only memories are of you and the asylum and I've been searching for you ever since. Here I have something for you" He said holding out his pale hand. It was you're mothers I kept it for you."

I placed my icy hand on his taking it from him. It was a solid gold ring, studded with diamonds and a name was engraved in it. _Joyce Brandon._ My mother. "Jace...." I looked up at him but then remembered Bella. "I have to find Bella" I whispered quickly.

"I'm sorry; I tried to convince her not to. I told her to stay with you; she told me she was going to leave you for me. I told her I wasn't interested in a gentlemanly fashion but she didn't heed my words" Jace

Frowned. "I've waited so long for you Mary, I have finally found you" He frowned. "And I still can't have you, If only you remembered me..."

I closed my eyes trying to remember him. "I can't remember..." I whispered looking down. I felt his long slender fingers lift my chin up so he could look into my eyes, "Then I'll tell you everything, just come with me" He held out his hand for me to take. I needed to know everything. I took it hastily and followed him out the window into the woods.

**-BellaPOV-**

I found myself in Mikes lap. "What the hell?" I asked out loud. How did I end up here from being outside with Alice, I quickly moved out of his lap. "Where's Alice?" I asked angrily. "I saw her follow the new kid, Jace into the woods" Jessica smirked. I shot an angry glance her way before walking out the doors and towards the trees. What was Alice doing with Jace?

"Ouch!" I tripped on a tree root, falling onto the ground face first. I examined my wrist. No blood, it was okay to go on. I trekked through the trees searching for her. I saw her. I was just about to call out the vampires name when I saw Jace and the rest of Alice. They were kissing.... A whining noise came from me. My legs buckled beneath me and I gripped onto the tree for support. I had to get away from her, I had to get away from everything. I ran back following the path I came from ignoring Alice as she called out my name, the tears already running down my face.

How could she do this to me? Why would she do this to me? I found my way out from the trees; Alice hadn't tried to follow me. That just made me feel worse. I didn't know where to go or what to so. I just collapsed onto the ground.

**So can any of you guess what Jace's special vampire ability is? It was hinted when he was talking about his past with Alice. Thats all the help you're getting! Well I think this chapter was shit.. excuse my language but yeah, Review with your guess. Come on someone must know it!**

**Thanks for reading =}**

**~Crystal AKA penguin for now ^_^ my current motto is... Can you be my ice? Then I'll be able to slide onto you. . how on earth do I make this stuff up **


	3. Alice's fingers

**Okays so just to know Jace's power better; Jace can make people do what he wants, so like mind control, but he gets exhausted when he does so he can't do it for long. And he can do it to anyone he has touched before, the further away the person he is controlling is the more exhausted he gets therefore the less amount of time he can control them for.**

**-AlicePOV-**

Bella wait" I called out worried seeing her run back. I pulled away from Jace and went to follow her but he grabbed my arm and pulled me back to his hard cold chest. "Please don't leave" He whispered in my ear his voice mesmerising me. I still had so much to learn about myself, I had to stay with him. "Tell me everything" I said weakly grabbing onto him. He smirked running his cooler than mine hands down my chest dipping them my jeans. "Whatever you desire."He smiled pressing me up against a tree.

**-EdwardPOV-**

"Esme! Why didn't you tell me she left?" I yelled at her outraged. Esme looked frightened unable to think of anything to say. "But-but you were with Tanya hunting no one knew where you two were" She whispered. Looking down. I turned away and groaned in frustration before heading out the door and towards Bella's house.

She wasn't here. I sniffed around Bella's room smelling Alice's scent. Alice has been here. I sighed. All I wanted was to keep Bella safe, to keep her from getting hurt. I took my time climbing out of Bella's open window. I found myself at the school grounds. I saw her, I saw Bella. I froze. She was still so beautiful. I wanted her in my arms. I will have her in my arms. She was on the ground crying. What happened? I ran over to her. "Bella?"I whispered placing my stony hands on the human's fragile shoulders as they heaved up and down from her sobs.

She didn't notice me; if she did she was paying no attention to me. I took her hands in mine. She had just recaptured my heart I had no idea why I left her in the first place. "Bella I'm here its ok, what's wrong?" I whispered picking her up holding her in my arms. The warmth coming from her addictive. It was happening all over again. Her scent, all of her. All she was doing was saying Alice's name over and over. What did Alice do to her? I started running back to her house with her in my arms careful to stay clear of prying eyes. I made my way up to her room and set her down on her bed. Had she noticed me yet?

"Bella, it's me I'm back" I said staring down at the human. She stopped sobbing and was frozen in place. 'Edward?" she whispered her voice full of confusion. "I' am here" I whispered. Bella took me by surprise grabbing my hand and pulling me down next to her my rock hard chest hitting her soft, warm one. Her even warmer, softer lips crashed onto mine immediately.

**-AlicePOV-**

"Jace, no" I whispered trying to push him off me, pressing my hands against his marble bare chest. "I can't do this to Bella" I whimpered looking down. I'd rather not know about my past then do this to find out. "Why aren't you doing what I say?" He uttered looking off deep in thinking. "Bella couldn't have exhausted me already..." What was he talking about? "What?" I stared at him in wonder.

"Why, why are you in love with her so much, even after what she did, she said it was over and yet you still can't move on. You're utterly ridiculous" he scoffed throwing his arms up in the air. "I bequeath my love to you and I all I ask is for yours in return. Is that so much to ask of thou? I don't want to be just your fere."

I stayed silent staring at him. I think I found a vampire stalker. But how did he know what Bella had said, he couldn't have heard what she said from where he was. I opened my mouth to speak but then went blank and froze in my place.

"_Edward, no stop, don't please" Bella begged as Edward grabbed her arms restraining her on her bed grunting as he ripped off her clothes. "Edward no, no" Bella cried out trying to push him off her but not succeeding. Edward thrusted himself into her and Bella started screaming._

My eyes widened after I came back from my trance, I felt like I was about to collapse. "Edward" I gasped. How could he, I didn't even think he could do this. "Edward Cullen?" Jace asked sounding upbeat. "I know him!"

I looked up to see him smiling. "He's with Bella, I have to help her"

"Yes you should hurry, now go..." Jace waved me off with a big smile on his face. "But... if you want to keep Bella safe, you do exactly as I say, I can make Edward rape her, or even kill her, it's up to you."

I stared at him once again in wonder.

"Mind control my dear, I make people do exactly what I want. Though with you it doesn't work, it is beyond me why you are immune to my power." He shook his head a little. "Now kiss me" He ordered.

I didn't know what to do. Was he telling the truth? I grabbed the sleeves of his shirt and pulled myself against his chest claiming my lips on his own. It didn't feel good, I ran my hands down his torso onto the hem of his shirt slipping my thigh in between his legs I started rubbing him with my thigh. Hearing him groan I closed my eyes and brought my knee up slamming it into his crotch as hard as I could stepping back away from him not taking the time to see if he was following me; I ran straight towards Bella's house throughout the trees reaching it in less than a minute I quickly headed through her door. "Edward, no stop, don't please" I made it into her room breaking down the door. There he was, his eyes blank somehow. I pulled Edward off her and pressed him up against the wall. He looked confused.

"Alice what are you doing!" He raised his voice trying to struggle out of my grip.

"Don't ever touch her again" I hissed maliciously at him slamming him into the wall. Now he really looked confused.

"I was talking to her Alice that is all" he defended himself "now if you would just let me go..."

"Alice... why did you kiss him? Why did you do that to me?" Bella whimpered. I immediately turned to look at her, her head was down. "But you said it was over..." Jace... It was him who made Bella do that. "I quickly let go of Edward. "I mean Bella kissed me but I stopped the kiss" Edward whispered. I growled instinctively turning my head sharply looking at him. "Then we talked about you and then I was suddenly pressed up against the wall" He continued. I looked at his eyes, he was telling the truth, but suddenly his golden eyes went black and blank again. He wrapped his hands around my neck lifting me up. I kept studying his eyes then he dropped me and his pupils turned gold again.

"Not falling over now are we Alice?" He joked. Each time he touched me he stopped, Jace had said that I was immune to his mind control maybe when I was touching the person he was trying to control it shielded them. I placed my hand on Edwards's wrist. "Jace, he is a new vampire here, he can control people." I explained, "But he can't control me, like how you can't read Bella's mind."

Edward growled, "I know, I know him."

"Alice... you still love me right?" Bella asked unsure. I looked back at her, "Of course Bella" I extended my arm out to her and she got up from her bed taking it. I Leaned up and kissed her fully on the lips. "I love you Alice" Bella said burring her face in my hair. Edward had a hint of jealousness in his eyes. I ignored it and wrapped my arms around the tender human's waist. "Edward what are we going to do?" I asked still with my hand on his wrist shielding him from Jace. He looked down at his wrist. "Well as long as part of you is on me I'm shielded right? Maybe if you cut of your finger and I kept hold of it..." He trailed off.

I blinked. "You want me to cut off my finger?" I looked at him questionably tilting my head to the side. "That is... brilliant" I beamed.

"Alice!" Bella hissed "You can't cut off your finger!" her hold got tighter on me.

"Don't worry, it will reattach" I said plainly smiling slightly like it was nothing. I slipped two of my finger in my mouth and began to close my teeth on it. Before just quickly closing my teeth together until the fingers dropped onto the ground. I looked down at them and saw them wriggling. "Hey look at them " I giggled looking at Bella. She was just staring at my hand looking as if she was about to faint.

Edward picked both of them up and reached out his hand to Bella to take one but she didn't move she just stared at it.

"Bella I don't want you to get hurt, please for me?" I smiled sweetly. She sighed and I knew I had won. She took it and looked as if she didn't know what to do with it. "Err... where do I put it...?" she almost groaned. I really hoped she didn't get sick.

"Just put it in your pants" Edward said. Oh No... my eyes widened and I froze in place. "You did not put my finger in your pants did you?" I whispered almost silently. He remained silent. Oh god he did. I shook my head disapprovingly. "Bella maybe you could be smarter and just pop it in your sock?" I suggested looking over at Edward, he looked dumbfounded. I smiled at him.

Bella slipped my finger in her sock and looked up at me. "Are you going to kill him?" She whispered. "yes we have to!" Edward said raising his voice a little. Hmm what had Jace done to him?

"Only if we have to we will Bella, don't worry nothing will happen to me." I said grabbing her around her waist and pulling her onto me kissing her deeply. "How do you get so close to her" Edward muttered. I ignored him and continued to kiss her untill she pulled away. "I love you Bella Swan... forever" I said before jumping out the window after Edward. He was still in the forest. I ran into the trees followed by Edward.

**Old English words**

**Fere: Companion, friend ect. It can also mean spouse but here its relating to them as friends. Well I think .**

**Bequeath: Leave at will, give at will.**

**Thou: Well I think you all know but anyways, means you.**

**Thanks, I think there will be only one more chapter after this one Please review guys it makes me really happy.**

**REVIEW~**

**~Crystal**


	4. Confrontation

**Will they kill jace? (I know you're all most likely going KILL HIM KILL HIM) read on to find out~**

**~Crystal**

**-AlicePOV-**

There he was, with that little smirk on his face. But he wasn't facing me he was looking directly at Edward. "Back for more love" he whispered almost silently walking closer to him. I looked over at Edward. '_Attack him!' I thought._ I lunged at him colliding into his hard body slamming him onto the ground. "Leave us, leave me" I hissed, "And leave Bella!"

"No! I will not leave without taking back what rightfully belongs to me! You Mary!" He roared, "You're not Bella's, Bella isn't yours. You are mine!" He threw me off him flying into a tree collapsing onto the ground as I cringed at the pain. He was as strong as Emmett. I quickly got up into a crouching position snarling at him. "I am Bella's no one else's Jace. Edward, Help me out here."

"Mary...." He whispered out brokenly his face contorted in pain, he collapsed into his knees. "I can't live without being by your side, I found you, and I can't leave you just yet. I just want to be with you" His shoulders rocked back and forth from his dry sobs. I felt sorry for him. I quickly stood up and walked over to him placing my hand on his shoulder, "I'm so sorry, but you will be no more than a friend to me."

He froze and my eyes glazed over and I saw what was going to happen next but I was too late. He grabbed my left ankle and snapped it in one go. I yelped in pain and slammed my other hand on his other shoulder and started clamping my hands down on them hearing the bones creak from the stress; about to snap. I kept my weight on my uninjured leg.' _Edward!!!' _I yelled in my mind. '_Help!!' _

Jace grabbed my injured leg and snapped at bone at below the knee. I arched my back closer to him and groaned in pain, but he only made my close my hands on his shoulders harder and harder until I heard the loud cracks I wanted to hear. "You bitch, I will fucking kill you" He screeched grabbing my waist while his other hand repeatedly pummelled itself into my stomach and ribs each time the cracks audibly heard. I blanked out while he was doing this for milliseconds at a time but I put the pieces together. '_Edward! Kiss him, he will stop and then I will get him.'_

I gasped every time he struck his fist into me until He froze after Edward whispered "Kiss me Jacey."

Jace let me drop onto the ground and walked over to Edward wrapping his arms around his waist kissing him deeply slipping his tongue in Edward's mouth. I got up limping I picked up a thick tree branch that was sharpened at the end and with my good leg I pushed off it and propelled towards Jace. '_Move, Edward! Now!' _my thoughts urged and just in the nick of time he sidestepped away from the target as the tree branch penetrated through Jace's back and out through his stomach. With him skewered on the log I closed my eyes shut tightly and stood on my injured leg to push both me and him to nearby tree as hard as I could so that the log would get stuck in the tree and Jace would be stuck.

"Edward rip his legs off!" I half yelled-half moaned from the pain as I took hold of one of his arms and ripped it off quickly ripping off the other, Edward had already managed to rip of his legs and Jace was moaning squirming without any limbs. I wanted him to suffer. I closed my eyes and turned away from him. "Okay Edward, burn him, and the pieces"

I started to walk back towards Bella but collapsed but before I hit the ground Edwards arms caught me and he picked me up, "Hey Alice, I'm truly sorry, for everything, I talked to Bella and she told me how much you meant to her, and I knew you were the one for her, not me" he smiled sadly. "Now lets get you back to her, then we have to get Carlisle down here"

"Alice! What happened? Are you alright? I knew I shouldn't have let you gone." Bella said as soon as she saw me in Edwards's arms; her voice high-pitched. "Bella I'm fine, the main thing is Jace won't be bothering us anymore, I only have some broken bones. It's not that bad, they will be healed by the end of this week and my fingers-" I shot an angry glance at Edward, "-Will reattach good as new" I smiled. Bella looked bewildered.

"How can you be so happy and cheerful about this? You're missing two fingers and you looks hurt... really hurt"' she asked incredulous. I just grinned and jumped out of Edwards's arms onto my good leg and hopping and twisting in mid-air to flop down on Bella's bed next to her. "Because silly, I'm with you!" I giggled poking the human's waist and giggling more.

"Errr.. Bella she tends to act like this when she gets hurt. Just so you know" I heard Edward inform Bella. I pouted but it quickly turned back into a grin. I lifted off my shirt and looked down at my ribs and poked it once. "Oh shit... that hurts!" I almost yelled. "Don't touch it Alice, please don't" I looked up at Bella and she looked like she was about to vomit. "I hope you don't mind being my nurse for a few days" I smiled.

"Carlisle will be here any minuet, is it okay if I leave? Tanya is probably wondering where I am" Edward asked. I nodded, "But wait... WAIT!! I want my finger back" I said as he was about to jump out of the window. "Oh right, I nearly forgot" Edward laughed as his hand dived down his pants and he threw the finger at me. I didn't attempt to catch it I just meowed at Bella. Everything was perfect now. Jace was gone, and Edward had Tanya.

**Wowww I made Edward kinda nice xD Well, I think this is the end of this story =/ Anyways Review please. Ehehe... Jacey x] He died a gruesomishh death~**

**~Crystal **


End file.
